Bright Christmas Days
by lollipop1141
Summary: 31 themes in 31 days! MY ultimate challenge! Each day has a different Christmas theme based on Christmas songs...each chapter can be short or long...A Heizuha fanfic filled with the holiday fluff! R
1. White Christmas

**Merry Christmas! XD It's December 1 and I have a special oneshot series ya'll! It's all Christmas themed based on songs until the end of the month! I hope you'll like it!**

**Christmas theme 1: White Christmas**

* * *

Heiji slept in his bed, dreaming about things. Lights, dinner, sleigh bells, snow, Kazuha.

Wait, what?

Why would he dream about Kazuha?!

He bolted right up, his face red and heart thudding. Suddenly, his phone rang out loud. He jumped and picked it up from his bedside table.

Speak of the devil, it was Kazuha. He answered the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Happy first December! Christmas is here!" His childhood friend's merry voice spoke from the other end. "Look out of your window!"

He walked out to the balcony and looked down at the front gate of his house. She waved at him from where she stood, her smile big on her flushed face, with mists forming. He swore as he went down, grabbing stuff.

Outside, he thrust out a thick coat at her. She looked at him in confusion. He muttered, "Dress up warmly, ahou. You'll get a cold."

She grinned as she put it on, glad for the warmth. They looked at each other. He grinned as he held up Christmas decorations. "Well, what ya waiting for?"

They laughed as they went out to their favorite hill where a lone pine tree sat at the top.

They stood before it like every Christmas ever since they were small. They exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

Getting the decorations, they filled the evergreen tree with holiday ornaments.

25 minutes later…

"Are you ready?"

"Yup! Light it up!"

"Here I go!"

Heiji connected the sockets together and the hill burst with white lights, Christmas songs playing with it. The star shone the brightest at the top.

The two looked at their Christmas tree in awe. Subconsciously, Kazuha drew near Heiji as they linked their hands together. It was the only day of the year where they slipped out of their covers and let a sliver of their feelings peek out.

"May our Christmas be white."

"Ah."

* * *

**Happy White Christmas and December 1! May your days be merry and bright!**

**Each chapter will correspond with each day! I'll update again tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. My Only Wish

**Christmas Theme 2: My Only Wish – Britney Spears**

Kazuha walked around the city, Christmas decorations lighting up the houses, sending out a cozy atmosphere. She saw couples holding hands as they looked through the windows of shops, laughing and being all lovey-dovey.

She looked wistfully at them as she continued down the road. She passed by a child with her mother.

"Okaa-san, I wonder what Santa will bring me on Christmas Eve?"

"Hmm…I don't know, Chika-chan. Have you been good this year?"

"Yes! I brushed my teeth every day! And I shared my candy with Ami-chan! I wonder if Santa will bring dad home!"

"Well, we shall see what Santa will do, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kazuha smiled gently as she continued home.

Santa.

She didn't even know if she still believed in him. She hadn't thought about receiving gifts from Santa ever since she was ten when she didn't get her wish come true.

As she opened the door to her dark house, she looked around. The adorned Christmas tree glowed softly at the corner of the living room, the automatic fireplace making the room warm.

"Tadaiima." She said softly as she took off her shoes and headed up the stair to her room.

She closed the door, took out a pen and paper, and wrote down what she wanted for the year.

She looked over it and smirked. What a childish thing to do. She went downstairs and sat on the couch as she threw the letter in the fire.

After a while, she dozed off.

=.=

Kazuha…Kazuha…

"mm…" She groaned as she turned and slept again.

Heiji sighed as he straightened out. He went up to her room and took a blanket. Before he went back to her, he spotted the pen and the scattered paper. With a frown, he investigated it.

Taking a pencil, he shaded over the page that was underneath the paper she wrote on. Finally, her writing came out.

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been so good this year. I don't want anything else but to celebrate Christmas with my important people. I hope this letter reaches you._

_From Kazuha_

He blinked and chuckled to himself. Bringing her blanket, he went to the living room and lay on the couch beside her, wrapping her blanket around both of them, embers in the fireplace glowing.

She cuddled with him, still sleeping. Heiji's face was bright red as he awkwardly wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in. After making sure that she was comfortable, he relaxed.

However, before he could doze off, something wet fell on his shoulder. He looked at his childhood friend. Tears were falling down her face.

"Okaa-san…" She mumbled in her sleep.

He wiped them away as he hugged her.

Christmas was a sad time for her. December 2 was the day her parents had separated and her mother didn't come home for the Christmas dinner.

He could remember the day when she found out about it. She had run to him, sobbing and crying from deep within her heart, her Christmas wishes shattered.

But this year would be different. Even if her father would be away for cases, he'd stay here.

Heiji would stay beside Kazuha.

Morning found them in the couch, huddled together, soft smiles on their faces.

* * *

**If you have a song request, post it in the review box and I'll put it into a story for ya! XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Last Christmas

**Theme 3: Last Christmas – Taylor Swift**

* * *

Kazuha had a gotten a boyfriend two years ago, and she was absolutely happy about it. Her boyfriend would shower her with gifts, love, and flowers. As for Heiji…

Well, let's just say that Heiji was not impressed. No. More than not being impressed, he was absolutely jealous. **He hated her boyfriend**. Whenever her bf wasn't looking, he'd shoot daggers at him.

And one time when her boyfriend had hung her up at one of their many, silly dates, Heiji was so angry he even thought of almost committing a murder. Almost.

Ofcourse, Kazuha didn't escape his wrath. Whenever they were alone, he would say that the guy wasn't reliable at all. Of course, being the nice girlfriend that she was, Kazuha would defend her bf.

But Heiji was suspicious. He had seen Kazuha's boyfriend hanging out with a girl one day and thought that that lady was his sister. However, a few days after that, he saw him again with two other different women.

Heiji knew right there and then that Kazuha's boyfriend was cheating on her. And so, of course, he told his childhood friend about it.

"Ahou you don't know that!" Kazuha said in anger, as they walked down the road one day.

"Of course I know baka! I've seen him with different girls three times!" Heiji said back. Kazuha frowned and shook her head, trying not to believe him.

"Ahou, that can't be true 'cause-"

She saw a scene she shouldn't have.

Her boyfriend was making out with somebody else. Kazuha stood rigid, her mind unable to process what she was seeing. "-he said…I was the only one for him."

Heiji followed her gaze and sighed as he covered her eyes with his palm, her tears rolling down her cheeks. She sobbed, trying not to crumple on the ground, her hands quavering around her Christmas gift.

"He said that he would never replace me."

"I know."

"He said I was his best girlfriend."

"I know."

"I gave him all my love, you know?"

"I know."

"He would never cheat on me."

"I know."

"But he's doing it right now, isn't he?"

"…ah."

Kazuha turned around and fled back to her home. Heiji looked at her and started to follow when he had another thought and headed to Kazuha's now ex-boyfriend.

Her ex saw his murderous expression, and a shiver ran down his spine. He took a step back from the strange woman. "A-ahh Hattori-san, don't tell me, Kazuha-chan saw the scene."

"You bastard!" Heiji snarled as he took the guy's collar and punched his face. He balled up his fists as he looked at the pathetic face of his childhood friend's cheating partner.

He growled, "You just don't hurt my best friend like that. Don't even think about being near Kazuha any more. If you do…trust me, I've been to too many cases that I can make your death look like an accident."

And with that, Heiji turned away from him and left, leaving the ex on the cold hard ground.

=.=

"Kazuha?" Heiji called out as he knocked on her bedroom door. Like any other best friends, he invited himself in. Kazuha was lying on the bed, her face down on her pillow. He walked at the edge of her bed, his hands in his pockets.

"Wanna go eat ramen?" He asked her after a while. Slowly, she got up, wiping her tears away. (She had no make-up). She nodded her head. Heiji grinned as she smiled back at him.

"I'll go wash my face first." She told him as she went to the bathroom. As she disappeared, Heiji looked around the room. He saw her gift to her ex, torn and thrown in the trash. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

The door of her bathroom opened and she stepped out, her face fresh, a new genuine grin on her face. "Let's go! It's your treat!"

Heiji rolled his eyes as he followed her out of the room. "Haaaiii."

In the restaurant, Kazuha ate ramen at incredible speed. As the bowls piled up, Heiji's wallet size also seemed to be dwindling down.

"Who does he think he is, doing that to me?!" Kazuha complained as she ate. Heiji said nothing.

"That cheating jerk! I should've refused him when he asked me out!" She ranted on. "I knew he was no good!"

"Then why did you accept his request?" Heiji asked her quietly. She stopped and put her chopsticks down.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Heiji slammed his palm on the table, abruptly standing up.

"Ahou! You know he'd hurt you and yet you went along with it?! Just how stupid can you be?!"

Now it was Kazuha's turn to stand up. "You're saying I'm stupid?! What about you, ahou! You should know better than anyone else why I went out with him instead of you! It's because you were too much of a moron!"

"As moronic as I can be, I'd never treat you that way!"

Kazuha blinked. "What?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me, seeing you each day with that guy, knowing that he was cheating behind your back!? I had to restrain myself from beating him up!"

"What are you trying to say, Heiji?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I-"

He abruptly stopped, Kazuha looking at him in confusion. A puzzle clicked in place (cliché, I know), and a blush suddenly exploded on his face.

"I-I'm leaving." He said suddenly, taking out some money and slapping it down on the table as he walked out the silent restaurant.

"Heiji!" Kazuha ran out after him.

=.=

"Heiji, wait up!" Kazuha panted as her childhood friend stopped in his tracks. "Back there, what were you trying to say? What do you mean by it?"

Little did she know that Heiji was absolutely panicking, his thoughts going a million miles/second. However, as his best friend's gentle voice asked him what was wrong, he did a split-second decision.

**He turned around, grabbed her arm, and kissed her on the lips.**

As swiftly as he kissed her, as quickly he separated, his face steaming in the cold air. She stared at him, speechless.

A silence settled between them. After a while, Kazuha spoke up. "What did you mean in the restaurant, Heiji?"

"I…" He gulped and looked straight in her eyes.

"You?"

"**What I meant was that no matter what, I would never ever hurt you! True, I might insult you sometimes, but I will never break your heart. I promise you that."**

"Promises are hard to keep."

Heiji grinned. "True, but I know you'll never let me break it."

"You really mean it?" Kazuha asked as she looked up at him, her eyes searching.

Heiji smiled as he took out something from his back pocket. It was a black box with a necklace inside. And through the chain of that necklace lay a golden ring with a silver band in the middle.

Kazuha's eyes widened as her cheeks turned bright red. He lifted it up and clasped it around her neck.

"Aishiteru da." He said softly.

"Don't tell me…"

"In the future, I'll put that ring on your finger." He grinned.

"B-but-" Kazuha stuttered.

Seeing her flustered expression, he smirked as he leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time. Kazuha closed her eyes tight, her whole face flushed. As they parted, Kazuha broke apart from him, as she fanned her heated face. Heiji just laughed.

"How can you laugh so easily, ahou?! That was my first time, you know!?"

Heiji said in reply, "That was my first too, so we're even."

"Ahou." She grumbled. He drew near to her, their face millimetres apart.

"Can we do it again?" He asked. Kazuha was about to protest when he closed the gap between them, muffling her next torrent of words.

Finally, she yielded to him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke off, both out of breath. Heiji leaned his forehead on hers, as he closed his eyes.

"Heiji?" Kazuha looked at him in concern. He just smiled.

"It'd be fun if we grew old together."

You're already thinking that far ahead?!"

"Well, we are going to get married someday."

"You wanna get married?!"

"You don't want to?!"

"B-but-"

"I'm saying this so that no one will ever be able to hurt you again."

"..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Stay with me, forever."

"Okay…"

As they held hands in the cold winter's night, the ring glinted on her chest like the bright Christmas lights.

It was amazing, really, how a heart-breaking day could turn into something so wonderful.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! =w= it was fun writing this chapter. DX but still, I don't think the song matches the story! If you know a song that can relate to this story, then please tell me and I'll make the changes!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
